Musketeer's Daughter
by Daughter of Christ 4ever
Summary: Rose McNeil learns of a secret her mother carried with her; one that drastically changes Rose's life forever. Rose will gain new allies for the fight against Voldemort, and changes the Wizarding World forever. Rated T for later language!


Musketeer's Daughter

Chapter One

Rose McNeil screamed as she felt heat at her back. She'd barely gone twenty steps when one of the Death Eaters cackled, "Incendio!"

Unfortunately, their leader heard her, and barked, "Draco! Find the girl!"

The young witch gasped, and continued her mad dash into the woods, the shrunken trunk that her mother gave her when this nightmare began bouncing against her leg.

 _Flashback_

 _Anna McNeil looked calm as she shrunk her daughter's school trunk._

" _Mor?" in stark contrast, Rose looked (and sounded) terrified._

" _Kjør, barnet mitt. Ikke se deg tilbake." Anna whispered in Norwegian. Rose's eyes filled with tears, but didn't move._

" _Go, little fox," Jonathan urged, wand at the ready. Anna thrust Rose's trunk at her, and opened the window, checking for Death Eaters, the girl realized as she put it into her front pocket, and gestured to Jonathan. Her brother suddenly grabbed her, and with a whisper of, "I love you, little one," pushed Rose out of the window._

 _End flashback_

Stumbling, Rose fell to her knees, sobbing. _Mor, far, Jon… dead._

" _Why?_ " the girl cried to the silent sky, and heard, "Rose? I didn't know that your family was the target, I swear."

Pulled from her thoughts, Rose saw Draco kneeling next to her.

"Come on, I have a place we can go to," the blonde boy urged, gently helping Rose to her feet. She watched as he pulled out a Portkey, and gasped softly when he pulled her close to him.

"Snake's Victory," her friend murmured, and the two vanished.

When she could see again, Rose gasped, for in front of her was a castle.

"I knew the Malfoys were loaded, but this?!" the witch cried, and jumped when she heard, "Who iss thiss?"

"A friend in need of sanctuary, Osiris," as Draco spoke he led Rose to a gate, where she saw a stone snake studying her.

"Why doess sshe need it?" it hissed, and Draco replied, "Her family was killed, and her house was burned down."

"I ssee," Osiris hissed, and after a pause, "Enter ye who sseekss ssanctuary."

The two entered, and Rose asked, "Hey, am I allowed to use magic here?"

Draco's eyes sparkled, and he laughed, "Of course. This isn't Britain!"

Smiling softly, Rose pulled out her shrunken trunk, and restored it to its normal size. Opening it, the girl saw a letter addressed to her, and frowning, pulled it out.

 _Rose,_

 _When you read this, your father, Jonathan, and myself will be dead._

Rose stiffened, and the letter fell from her numb fingers. However, Draco caught it, and after a quick scan, asked, "Do you want me to read this?"

Rose nodded, unable to speak, and Draco continued, " _As you know, I had some gift as a Seer. I Saw Jon, your father, and myself dead, but not you (as the Sight isn't one hundred percent accurate), and took precautions to ensure you survived. Mitt bran, I have to tell you the truth about our family: we do not come from Norway. When I was at Hogwarts, I taught myself Norwegian. You see, my family is from France, mon cher. We are descendants of one of the Three Musketeers, and I have to clear things up."_

 _"The story by Alexander Dumas is a lie, Rose. The musketeer I am speaking of was named Viveca, one of four who were the first female musketeers. Now, you must find the Delacour family. They are descendants of one of the women I mentioned, Corrine d'Artagnan. When you find them,_  
 _petit renard, you must say to them, 'The daughter of your oldest ally seeks your aid.'"_

" _Now, petit renard,_ _ **do NOT stay at Hogwarts**_ _. There is a school in France, called Beauxbatons, that you can go to, mon renard. Albus too- many- names- Dumbledore is planning something, and I fear that his plans will lead to war."_

When Draco finished, Rose turned to her trunk, its lid sitting open innocently, and drew in a shaky breath. Gathering her courage, Rose knelt down, and reached in.


End file.
